Different
by LittleMissStark
Summary: but its you." Eric took a heavy breath after his rant and realized what he said then looked at Kyle with soft seriousness. "and your beautiful."


**AN: OK, the reason I am writing this is because I've become so feed up with the fashion industry. Every single one of them edits in blue eyes and nearly every model is blond. Its so freaking annoying! I needed to do something so here is my little fluffy smut :3 enjoy! Also I own nothing!**

How did he get wrapped up into this? Having to take his little Jew boyfriend to the freaking doctor? Yeah just what he wants to do on a Saturday afternoon when he could be blowing the brains out of zombies on his xBox but that little Jew used those big emeralds on him and he melted, he resisted but the more he did the more be melted and gave in. now hes in the waiting room of the diabetic center waiting for his little jew Eric sighs loudly, not caring of the looks from the other waiting patients. He boredly picks up a nearby magazine, oh wait, its a catalog. A "high fashion" one at that. Damn rich neighborhood.

He slowly flips thru it, his eyes tiredly trailing over each model. They were all very attractive but nothing really caught his eye. Big boobs, curvy waists, same thing over and over again. He quickly caught on to a pattern thou. Each model had blue eyes. Not just different shades but, compurtized-same-fucking-robotic-color-blue. And and almost every single woman in it, blonde. Bright blonde. What happened to all the other hair colors? What happened to the variety? Disgusted he throws it back to the table and mopes, waiting for Kyle.

Once they got to Eric's house (since his mom was always at work) Kyle confronted him. They both sat down on the bed, kyle arms crossed cross his chest. "ok what the fuck is wrong with you? Somethings been bothering you all day." Eric sighs and sits at his computer desk. Pretending to do something important. "its nothing Kyle, stop getting your big jew nose in other peoples business" Kyle huffed and got up, turning Eric's chair around, looking straight in his brown eyes. "EricCartman,you think I don't know you? Your getting defensive, tell me what the hell is bothering you so your not moping around anymore." Kyles face softens. "this isn't like you."

Eric sighs and mumbles something. Kyle attempts to hear him, bringing his face a little closer. "what was that?" "They hate us." Kyle looked very confused and a little worried. "who does? The kids at school? Our parents?" Eric huffs and gets up, gently moving kyle out of his way as he did. "No! None of those asshooles, I mean the fashion people, have you looked thru one of the many fashion magazines at your doctors office? Nothing but little stick figure blondes, all with the same fucking blue eyes to, it creepy as hell."

Kyle was stunned. Of all the things that could bother him, a fashion magazine does? The red head sighed. "you know that kinda goes back to when Hitler ruled Germany. That's the kind of race he wanted, perfection with blonde hair,fair skin and blue eyes." "yeah well its making me sick with how robotic its become." Kyle was a little stunned. Back in grade school he would have jumped at the opportunity of Hitlers dream coming true but now, well he has grown up. Eric continued to rant, unaware of the shocked look on his boyfriends face. "whats wrong with other colors anyway? You for example. Your red hair is gorgeous on you and God those freckles, there barely visible but when were close cant help but love to look at them, God,there just so cute on you and Oh! Those eyes! There just green emeralds. And your fair skin, yeah it burns easily, yeah its not tan but its you." Eric took a heavy breath after his rant and realized what he said then looked at Kyle with soft seriousness. "and your beautiful."

At this point Kyle was blushing, not just from all the compliments but from hearing Eric cartman tell him all that. True they had been going out for over 6 months now but he barely ever compliments. Kyle was now doing a pretty good impersonation of a fish with his jaw half opening and closing, trying to figure out what to say. "um...uhh...I" but before he could finish a sentience Eric grabbed by the arms and roughly planted a kiss on his lips. Kyle quickly melted into it as Eric held the side of his face, feeling his red hair with his fingertips and the soft fair skin at the same time. Kyle opened his mouth happily, allowing Eric to gain entrance into that sweet,moist cavern. After a few seconds of making out, Eric Broke off the kiss softly. He leaned his forehead against the jew's forehead. _His jew._ He thought to himself as he gently lead Kyle to his bed, ravishing in his soft, fair skin.

**Sorry to end it here, a second, smut filled chapter is on the way :D**


End file.
